


WOSO High

by Kana19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche af, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana19/pseuds/Kana19
Summary: Thought I'd throw some of WoSo's most popular players and ships into a huge high school cliché. Hope you like it.





	1. Welcome To WOSO High

**Tuesday 3rd September 2019**

“Welcome to a brand-new year here at WOSO High. We hope that you are all prepared to work hard this year to fulfil your true potential and set yourself up to achieve your ambitions and goals in life, whatever they may be.” As usual, pretty much everyone ignores the inevitable welcome back speech that is given to them by the school’s principal (Principal Hart) through the PA system without fail on the first day of every single school year. They are all far more attentive to the conversations they are exchanging with their friends, some of which they haven’t seen since school finished for summer over two months ago. Let’s see if we can catch a glimpse of any familiar faces hanging around…

Oh, right over there at that crowded middle table sits arguably the most gifted trio of basketball players that WOSO High has ever produced in cool, calm and collected, natural born leader and point guard Tobin Heath, fiery and dedicated shooting guard Magdalena (Magda) Eriksson, and dynamic and spirited small forward Kelley O’Hara, who are each more determined than ever to become pivotal parts of WOSO’s basketball team this season and put up an even better fight to challenge their fierce rivals who narrowly pipped them to the post last season when they scored their title winning basket with an agonising and excruciatingly frustrating mere few seconds left on the clock, something which they are all desperate to prevent from happening this time around. 

They are joined by a swarm of gorgeous girls who all laugh at a joke that Tobin has just shared with the group, a mediocre joke at best, but Tobin just has that charisma about her that could make even the worst of dad jokes seem kind of funny somehow. Also, the fact that many of the girls are constantly swooning over her charming smile and endearing chestnut brown eyes is highly likely to heavily influence their reactions to her jokes, no matter how bad they are. Many of the girls here and in fact the whole school are vying for the affections of at least one of the three, in most cases this tends to be either Tobin or Magda due to the fact that very much alike to Tobin, Magda radiates an aura of confidence, charm and many other attractive qualities which some of these girls could go on about all day. 

Amongst this group we can find four more prominent characters, three of which are hopeful to be part of this year’s cheerleading squad in Alex Morgan, Christen Press and Fridolina (Frida) Rolfö and the fourth is keen writer Ali Krieger. Alex is the seemingly perfect ‘it’ girl of the school. She has everything, stunning looks, lots of money, a fancy car and a pick at any girl she wants. Those who admire her will tell you she’s confident and those who envy her will say she’s vain, all we know for sure is that she is very much a hate her or love her type of person. Beside her is Ali, who Alex has always considered as her closest friend and an older sister figure (even though they are the same age), turning to her for advice and help in times when she has really needed it. They also trust and care about each other just like sisters would and for that reason Ali is the only one who has ever really seen any sort of glimpse of vulnerability from the usually very self-assured Alex. The other two girls of the four, Christen and Frida, don’t really know each other too well but have built a mutual respect for each other in the short time since they met and hope to become good friends over the course of the year. One thing that they have been able to bond over is the fact that neither of them really understand all the hype surrounding Tobin and Magda. Sure, they can both recognise that they are both incredibly talented when it comes to basketball and somewhat attractive, but Christen and Tobin have been really close friends since not long after they met back in middle school and the same can be said for Frida and Magda but neither of the girls can honestly say they’ve ever felt any more than friendship for the two basketballers. However, Alex has a very different attitude towards Tobin, who she is attracted to mainly because of her dashing looks and basketball ability and believes she can easily make quick work of Tobin becoming aware of this and liking her back.

“We’re so gonna win the championship this year.” Alex states confidently, catching Tobin’s eye from across the table. “We’ve got star quality.”

“I think we’ve got a pretty good chance.” Tobin exchanges a smile with Alex before turning her head towards Magda. “Just as long as _someone_ doesn’t lose their head in the big game and get sent off.” Magda shakes her head dismissively in response to the comment.

“No, no suspensions or getting sent off for me this year.” Magda tells the group. You see, Magda tends to be a pretty chill person but she can still sometimes be pretty impulsive and act rashly or recklessly when provoked, which more often than not results in a suspension from basketball games and strong feelings of regret on Magda’s part. She is without a doubt an incredibly talented basketball player, but her hot-headedness has often resulted in disciplinary issues which tend to hold her back in big games and crucial moments. 

“Yeah.” Tobin gives Magda a friendly punch on the arm. “Wouldn’t hold your breath, man.”

“Nah, I’m a changed person.” Magda claims adamantly. “I swear.” The promise she adds at the end warrants a nod of approval from Tobin who is willing to believe Magda and give her a chance to prove that she really has grown in professionalism on the court and maturity off the court since they last played for WOSO together.

“Hey, don’t forget about our small forward.” Frida adds, feeling like Kelley never gets enough recognition for what she brings to the team. “How many points did you score last season? I bet you couldn’t keep count of them all.” Kelley gives her signature shy smile and shrugs as a slight blush flushes her lightly freckled cheeks in reaction to the compliment. It’s comforting to her to know that she can still be noticed by people without being the centre of attention. Kelley has gotten pretty used to being in the shadow of her two good friends when it comes to the ladies and to be completely honest, this suits her down to the ground considering the fact that she is the rather more shy member of the three and much prefers to be out of the limelight. She tends to sit more quietly as her two fellow basketball counterparts flirt with and show off to the girls. Being such a lively and energetic presence on the basketball court, it wouldn’t exactly be unreasonable of you to be surprised to find that her personality does not go hand in hand with her play at all. In reality, the person she presents herself as on the off the court is quite unexpectedly the opposite of and hugely contrasting to the one she is perceived as by the many who only really know her as a result of her play on the court. 

Anyways, moving away from the popular people, over in the far corner of the room is Ashlyn Harris and Megan Rapinoe (Pinoe). Such a strong friendship between the two of them is somewhat unlikely I guess, considering the fact that Ashlyn is the badass rebel of the school who no one would dare get on the wrong side of, and Pinoe is the class clown and a complete joker who takes absolutely nothing seriously. They are a teacher’s nightmare sometimes and them managing to go a week without being stuck on detention on Friday night is an extremely rare occurrence because they are always having a laugh, pulling pranks and getting into trouble together, usually at the expense of a teacher.

“Oh my god Harris, I’ve got so many ideas for pranks we can pull. This year is gonna be hilarious!” As usual, Ashlyn gives an unenthusiastic grumble as she doesn’t pay that much attention to Pinoe’s hyped up attitude, she has the left sleeve of her hard-wearing, rugged, shabby black leather jacket rolled up and is far too focused on topping up her ‘tattoos’ which cover her left forearm. The reason I say ‘tattoos’ is because they’re really just drawn on with pen, but she somehow manages to make them look so real that even the most experienced of tattoo artists would think they were legit. “Harris!” Pinoe shouts, shoving the other girl to get her attention.

“Pinoe you absolute idiot! You just made me mess up this tattoo!” Ashlyn exclaims as she shows Pinoe the line she drew over her design as a result of her shoving her.

“Oh my god, have you just managed to get annoyed and not swear about it?!” Pinoe says in response, earning her a signature death glare from Ashlyn which does nothing to intimidate Pinoe or stop her jokes. “Because if you were a TV show, you’d just be one long beeeeep!” Ashlyn rolls her eyes and sighs, unimpressed by the joke as she goes back to trying to fix her ‘tattoo’.

The familiar sound of the bell rings, signalling that it is 8:00AM and time for everyone to go meet the class that they will be part of for the next year…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for checking out my new story, I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you thought in the comments.


	2. Meet Your New Class

“Which homeroom class are you guys in?” Tobin asks Magda and Kelley as the three of them make their way to homeroom, their first class of the day.

“I’m in Miss García’s.” Magda replies.

“Yeah, me too.” Kelley adds.

“Awesome.” Tobin smiles brightly as she shares a fist bump first with Magda and then with Kelley. “That makes three of us.”

“Who else do you think we’ll have?” Magda questions.

“I don’t know.” Tobin answers. “Hopefully Christen and Frida, they’re both really cool.”

“Yeah, and what about Alex?” Magda suggests. “She’s looking amazing this year by the way.”

“Of course she is.” Tobin says in agreement. “She’s Alex Morgan, she looks amazing every year.”

“True.” Magda responds before shifting the conversation towards the quieter member of the group. “Anyways, what about you Kelley? I saw you blushing when Frida spoke to you earlier.” This comment brings the flush of pink back to Kelley’s freckled cheeks as Tobin puts her arm around Kelley’s shoulder.

“Aww, she blushing again!” Tobin exclaims rather a lot louder than Kelley would have preferred.

“You got a little crush Kelley?” Magda begins to jokingly tease the shyer girl which causes her to laugh embarrassedly, covering her face with her hands as her blush deepens from a soft light pink to much stronger, deeper red.

“Shut up, you guys.” Kelley says in an attempt to stop the relentless teasing from her two good friends.

“I think that’s a yes.” Tobin says, reaching her hand over to meet Magda’s in a high five above Kelley’s head. Kelley shakes her head, wishing they didn’t know her so well that they could see straight through it whenever she has a crush and tease her about it every single time.

As they enter their classroom, they all experience an unexpected rush of happiness as they see what is pretty much their dream set of classmates before their eyes. Tobin’s eyes are immediately drawn to Christen as if it is a natural instinct of Tobin’s to search for her alluring green eyes in a crowded room. Her smile gets even wider as she sees the ring glistening on the ring finger of Christen’s right hand. Tobin bought that ring for Christen’s birthday a few years ago and she is yet to see Christen without it on since that day. Her mind takes her back to the very moment Christen opened the gift, the memories of her perfect smile tugging at her lips, how her eyes lit up, sparkling brighter than the brightest star in the sky, and the way Christen pulled her close into a tight hug which made her feel so warm inside on the coldest of December evenings are still as clear and vivid as if it only happened yesterday. It’s always been quite a mystery to everyone as to why Tobin always remained single, sure, she's been with girls before but she's lost count of the amount of times she's had to end things when the other girl wanted to make things official. The truth is, Tobin has only ever truly fallen for one person in her whole life, the one person she has her eyes on right now. It’s a bittersweet sort of moment for Tobin because it’s the first time she has seen Christen since she began to feel as though she's wasting her time loving someone who will never see her as any more than a close friend. Is she really going to let go and give up on her feelings after all this time?

“Hey, wake up daydreamer!” Tobin is snapped out of her moment by a shout from a familiar voice from across the room, causing her to shake herself loose from her thoughts and focus on reality. She looks up to where the voice came from and her eyes meet with Alex's, who beckons the three over to join her group.

“Are you okay, man?" Kelley asks with a sense of concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Tobin replies coolly, acting like she didn’t just completely zone out of everything.

“Are you sure?” Magda questions quietly, knowing Tobin well enough to not quite be fooled by her playing it cool. "We kind of lost you for a minute there."

“Honestly, I'm fine.” Tobin repeats herself to reassure her two friends who are voicing their concern. “Don't even worry about it.” Tobin puts her smile back on her face and regains her composure as the three of them approach Alex's group. Tobin casually leans against a nearby desk and Alex swiftly but subtly moves to be beside her in the group.

“Hey guys!” Frida greets them excitedly and hugs them each in turn. Tobin and Magda exchange a knowing look and smile as Kelley blushes furiously, getting noticeably more shy as Frida wraps her in a tight hug and are both amazed as Frida remains unbeknownst to the whole thing.

“It's good to see you.” Christen also completes her round of hugs to greet the three of them and now it's Tobin's turn to get a case of the butterflies as the darker haired girl wraps her arms around her, which she manages to suppress rather a lot better than Kelley did with Frida. “I missed you guys.”

Before long, everyone in the group is engaged in listening to Tobin as she tells the tales of all the fascinating things she has done in the two months since school finished for summer. Alex begins to flirt more and more with Tobin with every passing minute, first by chiming in with the occasional smart comment to either compliment or even tease her which manages to earn the extremely rare sight of the slightest of blushes from Tobin, she then starts leaning into her slightly as she tells a joke or says something particularly interesting, and finally, she proceeds to sneak in cute little touches on Tobin like lightly placing her hand on her forearm, or letting their hands ‘accidentally’ brush against each other.

The only person in the group whose attention seems to be elsewhere is Ali, who finds herself unable to stop glancing over at Ashlyn, who stares off pensively into space as she sits alone on the other side of the room, after she was instantly captivated by something about her from the moment she laid eyes on her when she sauntered into the room that she still can’t quite put her finger on. Everyone’s conversations are abruptly cut short as fairly young looking woman, probably in her mid to late twenties, with tanned skin and dark brown hair which has been pulled back quickly but carefully into a messy bun enters the room and begins to address the class.

“Good morning class, welcome to your junior year here at WOSO High.” She introduces herself with a kind, gentle tone to her voice and a hint of Spanish in her accent. “For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miss García and I will be taking your homeroom classes for the next year.” She takes a quick glance at her watch to check the time before continuing. “Now, everyone should be here by now. Let's take roll, shall we?”

Miss García manages gets through the majority of names without a hitch before she reaches one that she knows all too well... “Megan?” She looks up and around the class, confused at the silence she has just been met with “Megan Ra-” She begins to read the full name, but gives a deep sigh mid word as she realises who it is, already giving up. “Pinoe.”

“Here!” Pinoe shouts from the doorway as she hurries into the room, breathless for rushing around school. Miss García rolls her eyes, deciding to be lenient with Pinoe seeing as it's only the first day.

“Punctual as ever.” She gives a lighthearted, sarcastic comment to Pinoe's late arrival, a show of her sense of humour which Pinoe actually really appreciates because it's a pleasant change from the stern telling off she would usually receive from any other teacher. “Sit down please, Miss Rapinoe.” Pinoe trudges to the empty desk beside Ashlyn in the back corner of the class as her best friend half laughs, half shakes her head as the class clown approaches her seat, Ashlyn wonders to herself how the hell she manages to be so late for everything as Miss García finishes taking roll and allows everyone to get back to their conversations. Ashlyn tries to strike up a conversation with Pinoe, however this time it’s Pinoe that's not showing any signs of interest. She is far too interested in watching on as Ali takes more than occasional curious glance over at Ashlyn from the far side of the classroom while Ashlyn's eyes are elsewhere.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer, Harris.” Pinoe finally responds to Ashlyn, who gives an unconvinced look in return.

“Nice joke, Pinoe.” Ashlyn replies in her usual pessimistic manner. “Who the hell would be admiring me?”

“Just trust me, you’ve got one.” Pinoe insists, catching Ali's eye as she yet again gazes longingly at Ashlyn. Ashlyn gives a loud sigh and shakes her head dismissively, not even turning to check if there is actually someone looking at her, stubbornly assuming that this is just another one of Pinoe’s stupid pranks.

“You sure do talk some deluded crap sometimes.”

“Hey, I'm actually not joking for once in my life.” Pinoe replies. “And most geniuses were called deluded before they were proven right, just remember that.”


	3. I'm Calling It

**Friday 6th September 2019**

“Okay Pernille, I’ll see you then. Bye!” Frida sighs disheartenedly as she pulls her phone away from her ear after receiving some disappointing news from Pernille. She looks up at Magda and Tobin, the two people she was conversing with when she received the phone call, who are both staring at her with blank expressions, waiting for an explanation as to why she has just given such a sudden show of discontentedness. “That was my cousin from Denmark.” Frida begins to explain. “Her dad’s transfer got delayed, so she's not starting for another three weeks!”

“Wow, lucky her!” Magda remarks in response, trying to lift Frida’s spirits. “She’s getting three extra weeks of summer vacation, I wouldn't be upset about that if I were you.”

“I know, but I was just really looking forward to seeing her.” Frida begins. “I mean we text and call each other like all the time, but she’s half the world away and it’s just not the same as her being here.”

“Hey, don’t get upset Frida.” Magda puts a friendly arm around Frida and she rests her head on Magda's shoulder. “You’ve got us, doesn’t she Tobin?”

“Of course.” Tobin replies with a smile. “And remember it’s Magda’s party on Sunday, you love a good party. Trust me, we’ll make the next three weeks fly by.”

“Thanks guys, I needed that.” Frida says, lifting her head off of Magda’s shoulder and sitting up properly as her infectious smile returns.

“Who is this mysterious cousin of yours, by the way?” Tobin enquires, having heard Frida mentioning her cousin a few times before.

“I'm glad you asked.” Frida replies. “I could show you a picture if you like.”

“Okay.” Tobin happily obliges as Frida pulls out her phone again and shows her a photo of Pernille, a slight look of satisfaction appears on Tobin’s face as she is finally able to put a face to the name. “Wow, she's gorgeous.”

“What can I say? My family has great genes.” Frida gives a jokingly flirtatious wink which makes the three of them laugh.

“Another girl to add to your list Tobin?” Magda questions, half sarcastic and half serious.

“Nah, man. For you, not for me.” Tobin turns the phone towards Magda so she can see the picture. “Just look at the photo, Magda.”

“No, I can’t.” Magda firmly declines, turning her head away before her emerald green eyes can catch sight of the capturing blues eyes and beauty of Pernille in the picture.

“Scared you’ll fall in love?” Frida teases Magda who rolls her eyes as Frida yet again tries to play cupid.

“Shut up, Frida.” Magda responds to the teasing. “And no, I've just decided I want to focus on basketball this year and not girls.”

“We'll see how long that lasts.” Tobin remarks in disbelief.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Magda asks, acting as though she has no idea what Tobin is talking about.

“Oh come on, bro.” Tobin replies, laughing. “How many girls did you kiss last year? Six? Seven?!”

“Still less than you did.” Magda states plainly.

“Just trust me, Magda.” Frida interrupts the argument that seems to be brewing between the two best friends. “I’m calling it right now, it’ll be love at first sight.”

Across the table sits Alex who is giving a pep talk to a nervous and slightly apprehensive looking Ali.

“Just go talk to her Ali.” Alex encourages her friend, who moves her gaze over to Ashlyn, admiring her once again as she sits alone at a not so far away table, intently focused on whatever she is writing or drawing on the crumpled piece of paper she has just taken from one of the pockets of her leather jacket, most likely waiting for Pinoe.

“I don't know.” Ali replies, unconvinced by her friend’s words of encouragement.

“Listen. What’s the worst that could happen?” Alex questions, using a slightly sterner tone this time. “If she says no, then that’s her loss, not yours. Now get over there and ask her before I have to do it for you.”

“Ugh, fine.” Ali finally begrudgingly obliges. “But just so you know, you’re dealing with the tears if it all goes wrong.” Ali’s unsuccessful attempt at even being the smallest bit intimidating as she walks off makes Alex laugh a little, the girl doesn't have one bad bone in her body. “Do I look okay?” Ali returns to Alex within seconds, in desperate need of a little more reassurance. “Like is my hair okay, and-”

“Ali! You look amazing, I promise you.” Alex cuts her off, assuring her once again. “Now stop stalling. And good luck, girl.” Alex gives Ali one final boost of confidence, who responds to the comment with a smile as she finally manages to compose herself and conjure up the courage to walk over to the girl who remains engrossed in what Ali can now distinguish as a drawing rather than writing.

“Hey. It’s Ashlyn, right?” Ashlyn is a little startled by the sound of Ali’s voice and she swiftly shoves her drawing back into her pocket. Her reaction surprises Ali to say the least, what on earth could've been on that paper that she didn't want her to see?

“Uh, yeah.” Ashlyn responds, opting against making eye contact with the other girl.

“Um... well I’m Ali. I’m not sure if you remember, but I’m in a few of your classes, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to... um... hang out sometime?” Ali asks, nervously waiting in anticipation before again being a little confused by Ashlyn’s response, who doesn’t say anything, but looks up at Ali, experiencing a feeling she has never felt before as she realises how truly beautiful Ali is. “Anyways, here's my number just in case.” Ali decides to break the awkward moment of herself and Ashlyn just silently gazing at each other, handing her a piece of paper with her phone number written on it before trudging away, feeling half disappointed and half confused by the interaction that has just taken place. Meanwhile, Ashlyn feels a familiar friendly smack on the back of her head.

“Hey, Harris!” Pinoe greets Ashlyn in her usual cheerful and energetic manner. “Who’s the girl?”

“No one.” Ashlyn lies, struggling to pull her gaze away from Ali.

“Not your girlfriend, is she?” Pinoe questions inquisitively. “Bet that’s her phone number on that paper.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don't even know her.” Ashlyn states adamantly, finally managing to take her attention off Ali.

“But you’ve got her number.” Pinoe reaches out to quickly pull the paper from Ashlyn’s tight grip, but she sees it coming, snatching it away sharply and stuffing the paper into the pocket of her leather jacket.

“Shut it, Pinoe.” Ashlyn warns her. “I’m not in the mood for your jokes today.” Any other person who didn’t know Ashlyn as well would be seriously intimidated by this, but not Pinoe, it actually tends to have the opposite effect, turning her into even more of a joker.

“She’ll be your girlfriend by the end of the year, I’m calling it.” Pinoe claims with confidence, earning her yet another death stare from her best friend.


End file.
